parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Littlefoot (Star Fox) (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Fox McCloud - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Falco Lombardi - Topsy (The Land Before Time) *Slippy Toad - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Peppy Hare - Grandpa Longneck (The Land Before TIme) *ROB 64 - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Bill Grey - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Katt Monroe - Cera (The Land Before Time) *James McCloud - Bron (The Land Before Time) *Wolf O'Donnell - Kron (Disney's Dinosaur) *Leon Powalski - T-Rex (Fantasia) *Pigma Dengar - Screech (The Land Before Time) *Andrew Oikonny - Thud (The Land Before Time) *the Attack Carrier - Loch Ness Monster (Scooby Doo and the Loch Ness Monster) *Granga - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Meteo Crusher Pilot - Dragon (The Pagemaster) *Area 6 Commander - Allosaurus (The Land Before Time) *Caiman - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sarumarine - Monstro (Disney's Pinocchio) *Shogun - Giganotosaurus (The Land Before Time) *the Forever Train Engineer - The Meanest Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Vulcain - Basilosaurus (Walking with Beasts) *Spyborg/Goras - Carnotaurus (Disney's Dinosaur) *Krystal - Ali (The Land Before Time) *Tricky - Kong (Kong: The Animated Series) *Beltino Toad - King Julien (Madagascar) *General Pepper - Jason Jenkins (Kong: The Animated Series) *Panther Caroso - Bruton (Disney's Dinosaur) *Aparpoid Queen - Dil (The Land Before Time) *General Scales - Chiros (Kong: The Animated Series) *Andross - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Old Slippy Toad - Dweeb (Were Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Amanda - Ducky (The Land Before Time) Gallery Littlefoot X.png|Littlefoot as Fox McCloud Topsy in The Land Before Time 9 Journey to Big Water.jpg|Topsy as Falco Lombardi Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper as Slippy Toad Grandpa Longneck.jpg|Grandpa Longneck as Peppy Hare Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as ROB 64 Scuttle in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Scuttle as Bill Grey Cera (T.L.B.T).jpg|Cera as Katt Monroe Bron in The Land Before Time 10 The Great Longneck Migration.jpg|Bron as James McCloud Kron.jpg|Kron as Wolf O'Donnell Fantasia Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|T-Rex as Leon Powalski Screech and thud.jpg|Screech and Thud as Pigma Dengar and Andrew Oikonny Loch Ness Monster.png|Loch Ness Monster as the Attack Carrier Red Claw.jpg|Red Claw as Granga Richard Tyler at the mercy of the dragon.png|Dragon as Meteo Crusher Pilot Johnny-Max l'Allosaure.png|Allosaurus as Area 6 Commander Percival-McLeach.png|McLeach as Caiman Monstro (Pinocchio).jpg|Monstro as Sarumarine George le Giganotosaure.png|Giganotosaurus as Shogun THE SHARPTOOTH CAME.png|The Meanest Sharptooth as the Forever Train Engineer Basilosaurus.jpg|Basilosaurus as Vulcain Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as Spyborg/Goras Ali.PNG|Ali as Krystal Kong-skull-island-main.jpg|Kong as Tricky King julien hero.png|King Julien as Beltino Toad Jason_Jenkins.jpg|Jason Jenkins as General Pepper Kronbruton.jpg|Bruton as Panther Caroso Ichy & Dil.jpg|Dil as Aparpoid Queen It's Chiros.png|Chiros as General Scales Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Andross Dweeb.jpg|Dweeb as Old Slippy Toad Happy Ducky.png|Ducky as Amanda (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Posters Star Littlefoot.png|Star Littlefoot Star Littlefoot 64.png|Star Littlefoot 64 Star Littlefoot Adventures.png|Star Littlefoot Adventures Star Littlefoot Assault.png|Star Littlefoot Assault Star Littlefoot Command.png|Star Littlefoot Command Star Littlefoot Zero.png|Star Littlefoot Zero Star Littlefoot Guard.png|Star Littlefoot Star Littlefoot 2.png|Star Littlefoot 2 Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Star Fox spoof Category:Star Fox Video Game Spoofs